


More Dicks and Sprites

by nuclearwinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cloaca, Consensual Sex, Davesprite Has A Cloaca, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, dave pouts but is very into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearwinter/pseuds/nuclearwinter
Summary: Dirk attempts to keep a rowdy foursome between him, his brother, his bird brother, and his boyfriend on the rails.





	More Dicks and Sprites

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing I felt like publishing. It's technically in the same AU as [Scary Dicks and Nice Sprites,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562851) but it's also just a PWP that stands alone just fine. I think the only things that may need context are that it's postgame; Davesprite is humanoid with wings and (porn convenient) bird junk; and Jake and Davesprite have previously bonded while on an intense jungle trip with Jade. The plot behind this part is: there was never any, they all fuck, enjoy.

Dirk pulls the mattress off his bed and tilts the bed frame on its side to make more space. Jake comes in with a mattress from someone else’s room, and plonks it on the floor. Dave and Davesprite help kick them together until all four of them can all flop on it.

They all stare at each other, feeling a little embarrassed until Dirk finds his light clicker and makes it darker.

"So," says Dirk, "what are the goals for this here congregation?"

Everyone stays quiet.

Then Dave says, "To get laid."

"Okay," says Dirk, "it seems our goal is to fuck Dave."

"You piece of shit," Dave begins, but he cuts himself off when Dirk sits on him and pulls off his shirt. Jake, ever quick to be the loyal partner, crawls over and gets Dave's pants and boxers off with a few rough yanks. "Hey, why am I the only one naked here?"

"Thought your goal was to get laid," says Dirk, from his perch on Dave's chest. It's a great vantage point for watching Dave's face as Jake starts doing something behind him.

"Uhnn, wait," says Dave, "s-s-stop…" They both stop. "Isn't Davesprite lonely over there?"

"Nope," says Davesprite from his corner of the mattress slab. "I'm peachy keen watching the show, caw."

Despite his whining, Dave is making absolutely no move to resist, so Dirk moves to sit behind him instead, getting Dave's head in his lap and his arms secure. Nope, not even a testing tug.

Jake settles between Dave's legs and leans in to give Dirk a long kiss.

"Still ‘stop’?" says Davesprite from the corner, and Dave whines beneath them. "God, this is so hot. Jake, you should put some fingers in his mouth."

Jake doesn't stop kissing Dirk, but Dave makes a choked noise and Dirk knows he's doing it. He breaks the kiss to look down into his lap at Dave, who is glaring up at them with wet red eyes, lips stretched around Jake's fingers.

He tightens his grip on Dave's wrists and kisses Jake again. Dave gasps and Davesprite cooes from the side and when Dirk looks again, Jake is already touching Dave's cock with his wet hand.

"Seriously, guys," Dave says, "why am I the only one naked?"

"Cause you love the attention," says Davesprite, shedding his clothes and crawling closer. "But it's okay, I do too, so." He's the only one on this mattress Dirk has never seen naked before, so he takes the opportunity to catalogue the way the black feathers of his wings spill into fluff along his shoulder blades, the dark scales at his elbows and wrists and knees, the bare skin between his legs with nothing to hide the v-shaped tuck of his junk.

Davesprite curls up next to Dave, wings folded tight behind him. Dirk gathers Dave's wrists into one hand so he can grip his face with the other, turn it into Davesprite's and make them kiss in his lap. Oh yeah, this is nice.

Jake is watching too. He spreads Dave's legs wider with one hand and rubs Dave's balls with the other, making Dave gasp into Davesprite's mouth.

"When you said you wanted to get laid," says Dirk, "did you mean you wanted to get fucked, or you wanted to fuck someone?"

Dave breaks away from Davesprite's mouth. "I don't fucking know. God, I was kidding. Why do you have to take every little thing and run it into the fuckimhhmh—"

Davesprite was apparently bored of not being kissed.

"Well then," says Dirk, determined not to let this shitshow descend into chaos, "what do you want to do, Jake?"

Jake stammers a little, rubbing at Dave's thighs. A bead of precome is starting to bead at the tip of Dave's cock. "Er! Well! I'm not sure…"

Dirk sighs. "Okay, well you seem to be having fun playing with him down there."

Jake blushes but doesn't stop, fingers trailing along Dave's hips, and Dave's cock jumps and Dave groans and his foot kicks a little, trying to pull Jake closer, but Davesprite hooks his own leg over and pins it back down.

"I want to fuck him at some point," Dirk continues, pretending to ignore the little sounds Dave is making, "so how about you at least get him ready while you're down there."

Davesprite starts licking at Dave's nipple.

"Why is this gang-up-on-me day," Dave says, gasping.

"Cause you're so fun to tease," says Dirk, tracing his mouth.

"You ba-ahh-aaaah…"

Jake has apparently started on the prep.

"Do me too," Davesprite whines.

"I only have two hands, consarn it!!"

Davesprite worms his way onto his back, one wing crushed up against Dave, and spreads his legs, hooking one knee under Dave's, showing off his bare snatch. "Please, ducky," he says, and Dirk is transfixed by the trainwreck look on Jake's face.

Dave looks like he wants to kill Davesprite a little, so Dirk puts his fingers back in his mouth, pets his tongue until he moans and suckles back. "Come on Jake, I believe in you."

Jake seems to be struggling a little but he does have both hands, ahem, full.

Davesprite leans in to kiss at the corner of Dave's mouth, where it's stretched around Dirk's fingers, and Dave shivers and jerks.

"Okay," Davesprite pants into Dave's cheek, "okay, Dave, I am going to ride you now. That okay with you, Mr Puppet-master?"

Dirk gives him a disapproving look. "I never said I—"

"Yeah, yeah," says Davesprite, getting up and sitting over Dave. "Give me a hand, Jakey-bro."

Dirk watches Jake hold Dave's cock steady for Davesprite to sink down onto with a flurry of quiet little peeps. Dave moans around Dirk's fingers again, and Dirk pushes them in deeper til Dave sucks him hard.

Jake helps Davesprite bounce a little, then he pushes Davesprite down and down until his chest touches Dave's.

Dirk lets Davesprite have Dave's mouth. They're kissing in his lap again, which is nice. He undoes his pants and gets his dick free, strokes it right by their faces.

"Holy shit," Davesprite slurs into Dave's mouth, "unnhnnn Jake stop, it wont fit."

Dirk cocks an eyebrow at Jake, who gives him an innocent look.

"Leave his birdy bits alone, dude, he's hella tight," says Dirk.

"You have no fucking ideumpphhnn nmmmnn," says Dave. Davesprite makes a rattling sound into Dave's mouth.

"Come here," says Dirk.

Jake crawls over, and Dirk lets go of Dave to pull off his own shirt before helping Jake with his. Maybe Dave has a point—why _aren't_ they all fucking naked already?

He rolls Dave and Davesprite out of his lap and watches them cling together and fuck. It's so weirdly hot, how identical they are. They obviously know exactly what to do to get the other to unravel.

He pulls Jake on top of him and lies back, feeling skin from the other two against his thigh and arm, his body bouncing a little with their jerking the mattress as Jake kisses his throat, his shoulder.

Dave's pretty quiet, he always is, but Davesprite is moaning and cawing and it's Dave's voice, it's so weird, and god Dirk's had a boner forever.

"Fuck me, Jake," he says, and Jake shivers and squeezes him and slides down.

"Oh god shit fuck," Dave starts babbling, and Dirk knows he's about to come. "This is nn-n-nn-not fair, don't. Don't. Uh-hh-hh-h…"

Dirk turns his head and sees Dave watching him getting fingered.

"Hey Dave," he says, "hey…"

He shifts his head until he can kiss him on the mouth.

"Oohhnnnn shit," says Davesprite. "Ohh…"

Dirk realises both of them came when Davesprite sits up, come sliding out of him. He then promptly goes down and starts licking Dave's dick.

"NO," yells Dave, pushing at his head. "We are not doing your horrible sex marathon thing! I don't want to break my dick!!"

Dirk laughs, then groans a little at what Jake is doing.

Jake bats at Davesprite with his free hand. "Come on, little bird, give Dave a rest, come over here and sit on Dirk."

"What an excellent idea," says Dirk. "But actually, let me–"

He sits up instead and pulls Davesprite under him on his belly, and slides inside. He is super super wet, from Dave's come and his own juices (but mostly Dave's come).

"Holy shit, Dave, you creamed him."

"Shut up, you butt," wheezes Dave. Davesprite cooes and peeps into the mattress.

"Okay, Jake," says Dirk, "hope I don't need to explain the benefits of this setup."

Jake chuckles and kisses his spine, then pushes some fingers inside him again. "Ready?" he asks.

"Holy shit, get a move on," says Davesprite, "I'm gonna die."

"Yeah," says Dirk, and Jake pushes inside. Jake fucks him slowly, until he gets used to the rhythm–but they've done this before–and soon enough he's fucking him in earnest, screwing him into Davesprite. Dirk can't help the little noises slipping out; being sandwiched between them is nearly too much. Being fucked by Jake is always an experience, and Davesprite is so perfect–

Dave cuddles into their pile, getting jostled. He whines at them.

"I thought you were sick of getting ganged up on," says Jake, voice full of laughter.

"Fuck all of you," says Dave. He has his hands between his legs, doing something Dirk can't see properly.

Davesprite's noises are getting higher and higher and then he's coming, going so blindingly tight on Dirk's dick that he comes nearly accidentally, like a train smashing into him with no way to stop.

Oversensitive, he slaps at Jake, gets him to pull out so he can get off Davesprite and catch his breath, and rolls into Dave, who cuddles him tight and pants into his neck, wipes the sweat from his face.

Davesprite is moaning and pleading, wings hunched tight. "Please please please…"

Jake is fiddling with condoms. Dirk watches as he manages to get a new one on, pulls Davesprite's hips up, and slides into him. Davesprite screams this shrill high noise that wavers in time with the punch of Jake's hips before tapering off into a low, constant whine, his face still hidden in the blankets.

"Holy mama," says Jake, "I can't believe how wet you are, arch your back a little, darling."

Dave's fingers slide down and touch Dirk's cock. "Dirk," he whines. "I wanna…"

"Yeah, got you," says Dirk, and rolls them over til Dave's on his back next to Davesprite, slides down and gives him a blowjob while the two Daves' hands fumble and tangle.

Jake manages to hold out til Davesprite comes for the third time with a nearly silent peep. He pulls out of him, and Dirk pulls off Dave's dick, the saliva snapping cold on his chin, and manages through the puddle of limbs to get Jake's (now bare) cock into his mouth instead.

Jake's come floods over his tongue. Dave is whining and clutching at him, so he swallows as best he can and leans back down over Dave, come still drooling from the corners of his lips, and finishes him off.

"Holy fuck Dirk," says Dave, faintly.

Dirk coughs.

"Holy fuck everyone," says Davesprite.

"Whoa, your cooch is a mess," says Dave.

"Don't look at it," says Davesprite, "go get me water."

"Nah," says Dave, "I'm good right here."

They whack at each other lethargically until Dirk fishes out water bottles and cleanup cloths he had set up earlier because he isn't an idiot.

"Jake Jake Jake," says Dirk.

"Yes yes yes," says Jake.

They cuddle and Dirk lets Jake wipe his face while he tries to work out whether they can squeeze another round in after a nap. He _did_ say he wanted to fuck Dave's ass tonight.


End file.
